SE QUE YA NO VOLVERAS
by TAINA MIYANO
Summary: KURAMA LE CONFIESA A HIEI SUS SENTIMIENTOS.PERO EL YOUKAI NO LE CREE Y SE VA.que ira a pasar?... si lo quieren saver lean este fic.


Hola, 

Este es mi primer fanfic, esta basado en el tema de DiegoTorres "Sé que ya no volverás", se me ocurrió un día en la escuela, llovía mucho y mi compañera Camila no dejaba de cantar esta canción a pesar de que la profesora le ordeno que se callara, me dijo que le recordaba a su novio que estaba lejos. Espero que les guste el fanfic (tengan en cuenta que es la primera cosa que escribo, sean buenas/os porfis ).

**Advertencia:** yu yu hakusho no me pertenece es una obra sé Yoshihiro Togashi y tampoco me pertenece la canción, es de Diego Torres.

Bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic.

_**SÉ QUE YA NO VOLVERÁS**_

**Hoy me pregunte**

_**Porque el final **_

_**De nuestra historia es triste**_

_**Si lo que sentí fue tan real**_

_**Y nunca lo creíste...**_

Era una noche fría de otoño en el ningenkai, un joven de larga cabellera roja y hermosos ojos color esmeralda se encontraba recostado en su cama, atrapado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que lo atormentaban. No podía olvidar a ese demonio de fuego al que tanto amaba y de cómo había terminado su relación sin siquiera empezar.

_**Y saber de que sirvió lastimarse así**_

_**Yo sé muy bien **_

_**Dijiste cosas que sabes **_

_**no son verdad**_

_**y aunque ya no estas**_

_**no olvidare **_

_**tus marcas quedaran...**_

Recordaba aquella noche en que había confesado sus sentimientos y como había sido rechazado por el ser que más amaba en los tres mundos (claro que su madre es primero. Pero ese es otro tipo de amor nn). Hiei solo se fue, no creyó nada de lo que le había dicho. Las imágenes de ese día estaban tan claras en su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo. kurama no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

_**Sé que ya no volverás**_

_**Sé que muy lejos estas**_

_**Que buscas otro lugar**_

_**Sin mirar hacia atrás...**_

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

Ya era de noche y hiei había ido a la casa del zorro debido a que llovía muy fuerte y hacia frío. El jaganshi entro en la habitación del pelirrojo se quito la capa mojada y las botas y se sentó en la cama. El kitsune actúa un poco extraño desde hace un tiempo y hiei quería saber por que.

Buenas noches, Hiei- saludo amablemente el lindo pelirrojo.

Kurama entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con té y galletas dulces, la puso sobre su escritorio y sentó en la silla que estaba frente al mismo y la giro para mirar youkai de frente.

Hn¿doushite no ka kurama?- pregunto hiei con su usual tono indiferente.

Nan demonai ¿por qué preguntas?- disimulo kurama sonriéndole al youkai sentado en su cama.

No te hagas el tonto zorro, sé que algo té pasa. Has estado muy raro estos últimos días- dijo hiei algo molesto por la respuesta de kurama.

Kurama fue hacia Hiei y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo cara a cara, perdiéndose en esos profundos y preciosos ojos rojos.Que podía decirle, ya era claro lo que sentía por él, un sentimiento mas fuerte que la amistad... amor. Eso le impedía concentrares en sus actividades ningen. Debía decírselo pero... en ese momento unabruca vozlo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Baka kitsune ¡ contéstame – dijo Hiei ya muy molesto. Él odia ser ignorado.

Sin pensarlo más kurama se lanza contra Hiei y lo besa en los labios. Un tierno y profundo beso, que contenía todo el amor que sentía hacía el medio koorime.Cuando kurama soltó los labios del demonio le susurro al oído - ai shiteru Hiei -. El jaganshi tardo en reaccionar, pero pronto cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una de enfado. Empujo muy fuerte al kitsune y se puso de pie.

¡NO VUELBAS A HACER ESO BAKA¡- dijo hiei mientras se ponía las botas y la capa. Ignorando deliberadamente la confección de amor del zorro.

Pero, hiei yo... -kurama se detuvo al ver la expresión que se formo en el rostro del youkai de fuego.

No Kurama, tu no me amas. Eres un youko, tu no puedes amar. No caeré en tu juego. Si quieres diversión, no la conseguirás de mí - hiei dijo esto en un tono super frío y salió por la ventana de Kurama.

¡HIEI ESPERA POR FAVOR¡ - suplico Kurama con lagrimas en los ojos, Pero ya era tarde el demonio de fuego había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK -**

_**Hoy el tiempo es una señal**_

_**Y una respuesta a todo**_

_**Y si alguna vez te entrare**_

_**Si será bueno verte...**_

Kurama ya no podía reprimir sus lagrimas y sollozos. Se sentía destrozado cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Hiei. "Todo es mi culpa" pensaba Kurama, había sido impulsivo y ahora hiei lo odiaba. Todo por culpa de sus instintos de youko. Ni siquiera pudo explicarle bien al youkai todo lo que sentía, Hiei solo se marcho y quizás nunca lo volvería a ver. Kurama lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, pero rápidamente comenzó a cesar sus sollozos, su madre estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarla, ella se preocuparía mucho si lo oía llorar de esa manera y no podría inventar algo creíble. El kitsune se tapo con las sabanas y trato de dormir.

_**y saber sí esta canción **_

_**solo es el adiós**_

_**que se llevo**_

_**lo bueno de este amor...**_

Hiei se encontraba recostado en un árbol del makai muy pensativo. "¿Que fue eso? "Pensaba "¿acaso Kurama me dijo que me ama? Y ¿si es cierto? Yo... NO, no pudo caer en su trampa". El demonio de fuego estaba confundido no sabia como actuar ante aquella situación, alguien lo amaba a él, al niño prohibido y no cualquier persona, era Kurama su compañero de batalla y amigo... pero que sentía con respecto al kitsune ¿solo amista? Tal vez no era tan simple.

**_Sé que ya no volverás_**

_**Sé que muy lejos estas**_

_**Y espero que alguna vez**_

_**Puedas ver que te ame...**_

El zorro siempre era dulce con él y el tosco youkai había herido sus sentimientos, recordaba la cara de sufrimiento y desesperación de Kurama cuando le dijo todas esas cosas espantosas y luego se marcho, Hiei se sentía realmente mal por eso. Quizás debería volver y hablar con Kurama después de todo huir nunca fue su estilo.

_**Hoy me pregunte **_

_**Por que el final**_

_**De nuestra historia es triste**_

_**Y si alguna vez te encontrare **_

_**si será bueno verte**_

_**y saber sí esta canción**_

_**solo es el adiós que se llevo**_

_**lo bueno de este amor...**_

Era de madruga en el ningenkai hacia varios días que no veía a Hiei. Kurama estaba un poco mejor pero aun así se sentía triste. "Quiero verlo" pensaba kurama mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto como el paisaje en el exterior se iba aclarando y labruma nocturna desaparecía.

_**Sé que ya no volverás **_

_**Sé que muy lejos estas**_

_**que buscas otro lugar**_

_**sin mirar hacia atrás...**_

Debía ir a laescuela y no había podido dormir desde hace varias noches, le esperaba un largo día en la escuela, se puso su uniforme y tomo el portafolio que esta sobre su escritorio pero antes de salir de su habitación le dirigió una ultima mirada melancólica a la ventana. -¿Volveré a verte Hiei?- Fue lo ultimo que se pregunto Kurama de camino a su escuela.

_**cuanto me cuesta aceptar**_

_**que no pudimos ni hablar**_

_**y espero que alguna vez **_

_**Puedas ver que te ame.**_

Continuara...

* * *

glosario: 

kitsune: zorro.

Youkai: demonio.

Baka: idiota.

Ningenkai: mundo humano.

Makai: mundo de los demonios

Jaganshi: amo del jagan

Jagan: tercer ojo u ojo demoniaco.

Doushita no ka¿Que pasa? O ¿qué te ocurre?.

Nan demonai: nada

hasta aquí llega la primera parte de esta historia voy a tratar de continuarla pronto, la segunda parte también será un songfic, es cuestión de encontrar una canción que me guste.Espero que les halla agradado y que quieran que la continúe.Cualquier duda, comentario o queja aganmelo saber, no hay problema.

Me despido, hasta la próxima.

Att: TAINA MIYANO


End file.
